Stand-up boards known so far do not possess windows to observe the seabed provided with lighting to better watch the underwater creatures and visual alert signaling system.
More and more stand-up boards are spotted in beaches, lakes, lagoons or even in the open sea by adventurous adventurers who are fans of the sport; and evolutions to improve this type of surfing, both in the pleasure of surfing and in its safety are needed; furthermore, imminent risks for surfers when crossing other larger watercraft are increasingly frequent.
The objective of the present invention is that of endowing a stand-up board with a lighting system in a seabed inspection window, from which the surfer can watch and enjoy with higher clarity, underwater creatures while surfing.
Additionally, a further objective of the present invention is that of providing a visual alert signaling system for the stand-up board, aiming at increasing the safety for its surfer, mainly when surfing at night or in days of poor visibility.